Bond By love
by Lea Williams
Summary: Thanks to my editor and friend, who help me in so many ways you are awesome, you know who you are. ! Bond By Love, Story between world of magic, of love, hope, fear, pain, Between students of Howgarts and more. love is everything. Every Feel like love is Fear, Fear is Death?


Who I am; my story starts with who my mother was is. This is our story how we became the people we are today. I am Lily Snape-Woods. I am in my last year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was placed in Slytherin just like my birth father and my mother. Everyone thinks it s an evil house And maybe it was.

I have my own shop in Diagon Alley that I run with my father, who is a star Quidditch player for England. Mum loves him with all her heart, and they have been together through it all.

Everyone was more focused on Harry Potter than what the other students were doing at that time.

I have three sisters and brother, all of us sorted into Slytherin House. We all attend Hogwarts; Bella Rose Woods is in her 3rd year. Rosie Ann Wood is in her 2nd year. My youngest sister, Molly, and Xander was is too young to go to Hogwarts just yet. . Our family is as normal as any other.

I am dating my best friend Tase. He s wonderful, kind, and funny.

We were asked to do reports on our family. Even though Oliver isn t my birth father, he s always had a huge impact in my life. He s always treated me like I was his daughter. But I want to know more about my birth father.

You see, no one knows the truth about Professor Severus Snape: His love, my mother. Sarah Lynn .

This is our story; it starts like any other story with young love. It started in the first two years of Hogwarts. My mum was a weird one to begin with: her family was killed off by vampires. She s an American Witch their gifts are older. And more rare.

Lucius Malfoy took her in after his wife s sister was killed. She was nine years old when she went to live with the Malfoys.  
>She had always been odd. She had a habit of watching the men in her home, curious as to why they were all wearing black cloaks. She also had a gift; her power enabled her to feed off their fear. She honed it eagerly. She wanted more she needed more.<p>

She took to watching the mysteriously cloaked figures, learning about them as they moved about the manor. They were in the ball room, having a gathering of some sort, and she was enjoying the fear amongst them.

Another facet of her gift; Fear Empowerment, to be strengthened by the fear of others. Fear Manipulation, variation of Emotion Empowerment, a growing ability to enhance the fear of others. To gain strength and power from that fear. She hoped one day to evolve, to be able to evoke and harness sadness. Unfortunately, the emotions needed to be strong, acute, for her to use them.

Lucius knew she was different, had a special kind of magic. He noticed her young twisted mind, noticed that she watched.

Dobby, he called. The house-elf appeared with a pop. He motioned to Sarah, Come now, we need to go. Time for bed.

Sarah voice dropped into a whisper, I want to stay. The fear draws me in. I want it, she said. I can feel their every emotion. Come, Lucius said, not at all swayed. Big day tomorrow. You re going to Hogwarts in the morning.

I am staying, Sarah said. She watch the gather cloaked figures from the side. She smiled when she caught sight of Lord Voldemort and he winked at her. Lucius does not try to sway her again.

After the cloaked men leave, she watches as Lord Voldemort walks towards her.

Hello, my beloved child, he says, voice quiet. You are up late.

I was feeding off the fear, Sarah said matter-of-factly.

Really fear?

Sarah nodded. It s a gift.

I see, Voldemort said, considering the young girl. How old are you, child?

Eleven, sir. I m due to start Hogwarts in the morning.

Lord Voldemort nodded his approval. Wonderful. What house?

Slytherin, like my family, Sarah said proudly.

Are you American?

Yes, Sarah said simply.

And where is your family?

Dead, sir. Killed by vampires. My mother was a Slayer. They came and killed her after the last Slayer was killed in New York City, sir. Sarah paused for a moment. I think you doing right thing.

About what? Voldemort asked.

With Muggles, sir, Sarah said. Muggleborns have no place here. You see, they are abusing magic. That is wrong.

He smiled. You are smart for you age.

Thank you, sir. I will become a Death Eater and help you with your cause.

Really?

Yes, sir. I think you and I will become great friends, Sarah.

Lucius cleared his throat, gaining his Lord s attention. My Lord, I am sorry for

For what? Voldemort interrupted. She s a gifted witch Smart, as well. I enjoy talking to her. Voldemort turned towards the young girl, Sarah, you have great year at school. You are always free to write me, he said, smiling once more and kissing her hand.

She saw darkness, and pain. More than anyone her own age should. She was a gifted soul.  
>Years later, she will always think of Lord Voldemort as a friend and a lover. No one knew, not even Oliver.<p> 


End file.
